Trabajo
by riatha
Summary: Bob le ordena a Elle que vuelva a casa, pero antes de irse, a ésta le queda un trabajo por hacer. Elle/Caitlin. Femslash. Spoilers principio segunda temporada.


Les observa durante semanas. Conoce todos sus movimientos y costumbres. Sabe lo que van a hacer y la hora exacta. Son tan predecibles y rutinarios que a veces a Elle le parece hasta demasiado fácil.

Sólo que no, porque les lleva vigilando el tiempo suficiente para saber que el sujeto de vigilancia (ella prefiere llamarlo presa) dispone de poderes pero no tiene ni idea de cómo usarlos. No los controla. No se controla. Es un completo inútil.

Pero la verdad es que ahora que su padre le ha ordenado que vuelva a casa; el sujeto de estudio es lo que menos le interesa de todo lo que queda en Dublín. Tiene otra presa.

Una presa de ojos verdes y acento indescifrable que responde al nombre de Caitlin.

Se fijó en ella el primer día. Era la hermana del dueño del pub. Su tipo de chica.

El sujeto también se fijó en ella.

Mejor para Elle.

La acorrala een el pub contra la pared.

Pone su mejor sonrisa y abre mucho los ojos.

-Te llevo observando varios días.

Caitlin sonríe con su mejor cara de circunstancias y observa ligeramente a Elle.

Rubia, ojos azules, sonrisa bonita, piernas largas enfundadas en vaqueros, camisa blanca, guapa. No la ha visto en su vida.

-¿En serio?

Caitlin no tiene ni idea de cuán en serio es.

Pero Elle no le dice eso. Elle sonríe de medio lado y se presenta.

-Me llamo Elle.

Nunca ha tenido mucha imaginación para los nombres.

-Caitlin.

Se sonríen un poco y Caitlin vuelve a la barra junto al amigo de su hermano (o lo que era el hermano de Caitlin antes de que Elle llegara, sólo que ellos no lo saben) y junto al sujeto.

Los tres se giran a mirarla, pero cuando miran, Elle ya no está.

No está porque está en el baño.

Esperando a su presa.

Se apoya en la pared y deja el tiempo pasar esperando su momento.

En eso consiste la caza.

Entran varias chicas y una de ellas la mira con interés; Elle le devuelve la mirada y le sonríe pero no se separa de la pared.

Ésa no es su presa.

La paciencia tiene su recompensa, Elle.

Casi le parece oír a su padre pronunciando esas palabras cuando Caitlin entra por la puerta.

-Hola.

Y hay un ligero tono de sorpresa en la voz. Un poco como: no esperaba verte aquí. De hecho, no esperaba verte nunca más.

Elle dice "hola" mientras da un paso al frente y se acerca a ella.

Le coloca una mano en el brazo a Caitlin mientras pregunta: "¿lo estás pasando bien?".

Pero Caitlin no responde, porque nota la electricidad entre ellas, nota los ojos azules sobre ella recorriendo el contorno de la camiseta con algo más de atención de lo que sería aconsejable a tan poca distancia, nota los dedos de Elle recorrer su brazo con suavidad.

Elle sonríe casi disculpándose mientras dice: yo sí lo estoy pasando bien y deja resbalar la mano hasta la cintura de Caitlin, donde dibuja círculos con el pulgar mientras la mira a los ojos y deja que Caitlin note las chispas contra su piel.

Es agradable.

Y una vez puesto el cebo, sólo le queda tirar.

Que en este caso sólo consiste en humedecerse los labios con la lengua y dirigirse hacia uno de los cubículos.

Mira hacia atrás antes de entrar y deja la puerta entreabierta.

No han pasado ni tres segundos y la puerta se abre.

-Te llamabas Elle, ¿no?

No hay respuesta.

O quizás la respuesta sea la lengua de Elle contra la de Caitlin y la espalda de ésta contra la puerta del baño.

Pero la verdad es que llega un momento en que ninguna de las dos sabe cuál es la que está respondiendo, cuál es la que está besando a quién, quién domina.

Y vaya con la presa, piensa Elle.

Porque la verdad es que Caitlin muerde un poco el labio de Elle y mete las manos bajo su camisa y murmura algo sobre la electricidad y las chispas y los ojos azules.

No es que sea muy coherente, pero la verdad es que a Elle le da igual porque está besando el cuello de Caitlin mientras le roza los pechos con la palma de la mano.

Caitlin gime con los ojos cerrados y Elle se ríe de forma traviesa mientras le roza el abdomen con la punta de los dedos. Caitlin se encoge un poco ante las chispas y abre los ojos.

Verdes.

Elle la besa con algo de furia y Caitlin le rodea el cuello con los brazos y se aprieta contra ella.

-Joder, Elle.

La risa suave de Elle inunda la habitación y levanta la camiseta de Caitlin.

Le lame el ombligo y Caitlin jadea y se deja caer contra la pared.

Elle le desabrocha el pantalón y se arrodilla con un brillo travieso en la mirada.

Cuando Caitlin nota la lengua de Elle contra ella, da un respingo y cierra los ojos. Murmura un joderjoderjoder que provoca una sonrisa de Elle contra el muslo de Caitlin y sigue lamiendo un poco más.

Húmedo, profundo, un poco salado.

Lengua y labios contra Caitlin, que se retuerce bajo ella entre jadeos ahogados y con ojos cerrados.

Cuando Elle se incorpora y besa a Caitlin, sabe ligeramente salado y más femenino de lo que Caitlin ha probado jamás.

Se besan mientras Elle mete dos dedos bajo el pantalón de Caitlin y otro par bajo el propio. Las masturba a la vez mientras se besan y le muerde el labio cuando sus dedos chispean.

Caitlin se arquea contra ella mientras se corre y jadea Elle y ésta cierra los ojos mientras se aprieta contra Caitlin y aprieta un poco los dedos dentro de ella.

Elle la mira y sonríe de medio lado.

-Ha sido un placer.

Le da un último beso de despedida. Mucha lengua, mucho labio y más saliva de lo que sería prudente en un beso de despedida.

Caitlin gime un poco y Elle no puede evitar jadear un poco cuando se separan.

Pero se arregla la ropa con rapidez, se coloca el pelo tras la oreja, le guiña un ojo y abre la puerta del baño con rapidez.

Intenta no girarse, pero no puede evitar echar una mirada sobre su hombro.

Caitlin apoyada contra la pared, el pantalón desabrochado y el vello púbico asomando un poco por encima; la camiseta medio subida y el abdomen plano moviéndose irregularmente. Cabello despeinado, ojos verdes entrecerrados y boca entreabierta.

Le dan ganas de volver atrás, joder.

Elle la ve salir del baño.

Las mejillas aún un poco sonrojadas y la camiseta arrugada.

La ve acercarse a su novio (y es extraño que le resulte un poco ácida de repente esa palabra en la boca) y decirle algo en voz baja.

Los ve cogerse de la mano y salir del local.

Elle sonríe de forma macabra ante la idea de la sorpresa que les espera en el pub irlandés.

_Le encanta su trabajo._


End file.
